Olympians (Earth-7642)
The Olympians, also called, The Gods of Olympus are an extra-dimensional race of beings who were worshipped as gods during the Ancient Greece. They no longer seek worshippers today, but they are still worshipped by the Amazons and Atlanteans. The Olympians played a role in the creation of the Amazons, who have been guided and protected by the goddesses ever since. By the modern day, some of the Olympians helped Diana, daughter of Amazon Queen Hippolyta, for her role in "Man's World" in which she became known as Wonder Woman. However, the God of War Ares saw the Amazons as a threat for their purpose of bringing peace to humankind contrary to his obsession with conflicts and has since plotted to destroying them. History When a God wave spilled forth from the creation of the Fourth World, the Earth was seeded with great power. It first manifested in the form of old gods, then of metahumans. According to ancient myths, the primeval Earth goddess Gaea is the progenitor of the principal Olympians. She Gaea created the first to the sky god Ouranos. Reign of Ouranos Ouranus now rule of Olympus mated with Gaea producing a number of powerful offspring: the Titans, the Cyclopes and centimanes. Ouranus feared his children would usurp his power so he imprisoned the centimanes and cyclopes in Tartarus, the dark abyss of the underworld. Gaea, disgusted with the treatment of her children urged the Titans to overthrow Ouranus. The youngest Chonus agreed and led his brothers into ambushing Ouranus in his sleep. He then castrated him with a sickle given to him by Gaea. A dying Ouranus prophesized that one of Cronus' own children when overthrow him just as he had overthrown Ouranus. Cronus then took his sister Rhea as his wife and became the new ruler of the Olympus.The dying Ouranos prophesied that Cronus would be overthrown by one of his own sons. Reign of Chronus Cronus seized Olympus, but he neglected to free the Cyclopes or the Hekatonkheires. His wife, Rhea, upon the birth of each of his own children, Cronus had the infant imprisoned in Tartarus. The offspring he sent there were Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Cronus's wife Rhea concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Zeus and hid him on the island of Crete. Reign of Zeus Following their final victory, the three brothers divided the world among themselves: Zeus was given Olympus, and was recognized as overlord. Poseidon was given the oceans of Earth, whereas Hades was given the Underworld, the realm of the dead. He was tasked with guarding the Titans for all eternity. Zeus married the goddess Hera, but he engaged in many affairs with goddesses, titans, nymphs and mortal women and produced various famous offspring. By Hera, he sired Ares, Eris, Hebe and Hephaestus. His first lover was Metis, a Titan he sired Athena. A relationship with Dione, a Titan produced Aphodite.He was involved with Leto and sired the twins; Apollo and Artemis. He was also involved with Maia a Nymph and sired Hermes. Hyborian Age For some reasons, Alexander of Macedon and his armies were briefly sent to the Hyborian Age, 10,000 years before their era,[ and the descendants of those who stayed there invoked "Zoos", a god unknown to Conan. Around 8000 BC, at the end of the Hyborian Age beings known as the Olympians travelled from the interdimensional realm of Olympus via a nexus located on Mount Olympus to Earth. They began interacting with the humans of the region who began to worship them. 6th millennium BC Neptune became the patron god of the water-breathing Atlanteans, worshiped as early 5800 BC. Eternals Mount Olympus lay near Olympia, the principal city of the Eternals. Zeus and his daughter Athena met with Zuras, the leader of the Eternals, and his daughter Azura. Noticing the physical resemblance between Zeus and Zuras and between Azura and herself, Athena suggested that the Olympian gods and the Eternals form an alliance in which the Eternals would act as the gods' representatives on Earth. The other three enthusiastically agreed, and Azura took her current name of Thena to signify the sealing of the pact. However, over the years, many humans came to think of many Eternals not as the gods' representatives but as the gods themselves. This led to a growing resentment by the gods towards the Eternals, which erupted into a brief war. Ancient Greece Hercules The great hero Hercules was born in Thebes ancient Greece the son of Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, and Alcmena. Throughout his life he went on many adventures around Greece. Creation of the Amazons ' After an argument between Ares and Artemis , Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Athena and Demeter, went about and collected the souls of women who were either unjustly slain or died for a noble cause, storing them in a vessel called the Cavern of Souls. Centuries later, the Five looked down upon the world and worried that the hearts of men were falling to the whims of Ares too easily. The Five petitioned for the other gods to join their efforts to equalize the balance and create a race of women who would teach men the values of the gods, but they were denied. The Five went on regardless, gathering at a lake in Greece and creating clay bodies for the all-female race they breathed life into, with the souls they collected long ago. The first one to rise was Hippolyta. The second was Antiope, Hippolyta's sister. The women created their city-state of Themyscira on the banks of the lake that gave them life and lived in peace, but not for long. Quest for the Golden Fleece In 1289 B.C., Ares' influence still ran strong in the world, and Themyscira's neighbors did not all appreciate the rumors they heard of the splendor of Themyscira. One such king was Eurystheus, who held sway over Heracles due to Hera's ire being upon the demigod. The son of Zeus was met in single combat by the Amazon Queen, who easily defeated him as she carried the Girdle of Gaea, which made her invincible and was a physical sign of the Five's favor of the Amazons. However, Hippolyta wished not to kill him but instead believed Heracles found them to be worthy allies of his. Hippolyta was deceived and poisoned by Heracles himself, who took the Girdle from her. Instantly the Amazons lost the favor of the Five as Heracles's men attacked them, capturing them and burning Themyscira to the ground. Enslaved, the Amazons were taken away from the ruins of their home to suffer at the hands of Heracles and his men, their gods having abandoned them because of the ease of which they were undone. In the darkness of her cell after Heracles left for the battle of Troy, Hippolyta wept for her people and pleaded the gods for salvation. Athena heard her prayers, reprimanding her for losing their way. She agrees to grant her salvation if she would not seek revenge for what had happened to her and her people, and Hippolyta complied. Hippolyta tricked the guards into opening her cell door, and used the strength granted by Athena to free herself. She then commanded the Amazons to break free, having regained their god-given strength, breaking the shackles that bound them. Even though Hippolyta warned her sisters not to take revenge, they joyfully slew Heracles' men in what they felt to be justice. Despite the victory, Hippolyta reprimanded her people for their failure. By slaughtering Heracles' men, they reneged on the Amazon way. While she wanted them to be grateful that the gods were willing to save them, many of them held a grudge and refused to follow Olympus, chief of which being Antiope. Giving a loving goodbye to her sister, Antiope takes her followers, and they would go on to become the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. Those who still followed Hippolyta and Olympus were met on the shores of the sea by the Five, who expressed their disappointment in the Amazons, who would now be associated with violence due to their actions. As penance for their failure, the seas were parted by Poseidon and the Amazons were led away to Paradise Island, to forever guard the entrance to the Underworld known as Doom's Door and to wear the shackles that once bound them as reminders. In return they would live as immortals on their new island home, as long as they remained there and continued to uphold their duty. Also it was forbidden for men to set foot upon the island or the Amazons would lose their immortality. And so they lived and guarded the Door for thousands of years, forgotten as myths by the pages of history. Twelve Labors In 1194, B.C., The Trojan War was a war between Greece (Greeks) and the City of Troy and its allies. The strife began after the Trojan prince Paris abducted Helen, wife of Menelaus of Sparta. When Menelaus demanded her return, the Trojans refused. Menelaus then persuaded his brother Agamemnon to lead an army against Troy. This lasted for many years. Odyssey After the Trojan War, Odysseus made a ten year journey accross the Mediterranean Sea to reach his home, Ithaca; his adventures were recounted in the epic '"Odyssey". In 600, B.C., On the island of Pyrhuss, Hercules battled Antaeus. This battle was witnessed by 20th Century time traveler Tommy Tyme. In 528 BC, Atlas stood over the Falgu River in India, as Siddartha Gautama attained enlightenment to become the great Buddha. Olympian-Amatsu-Kami War Millenia ago there was a war between the Olympians and the Amatsu-Kami. Zeus and Amatsu-Miksaboshi separately told a single blacksmith to forge a weapon for them. The blacksmith crafted two swords: one perfect, the other flawed. The perfect was called Grasscutter Sword and the flawed one was called Godkiller Sword. The war went on for millennia with no clear winner. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted many of the Greek customs and began worshiping the Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. 1st century BC In the first century BC, Atlas passed over what would become Korea. Christianity When Christianity replaced the worship of the Olympian gods in the Roman Empire, Zeus decided that the time had come for the Olympians to break most of their ties with Earth. Poseidon, however, was still allowed to watch over his Atlanteans worshipers.